


[空昂] 打開窗戶，閉上眼

by KIRAPAN



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIRAPAN/pseuds/KIRAPAN
Summary: *非成人向只有一點點點溼答答場面*臆病的衝動的空昂。最後HE空昂必須HE。必須。*宗司超懂的史上最強愛神啦/涼太好好/衛風評被害*空昂交往設定Neo X Lied後的世界。因為這樣那樣所以空要寫專屬給昂輝的歌，的這樣的故事。空昂合唱曲發售紀念文~~~這兩位合在一起怎麼會有那麼多幸福喔喔喔
Relationships: Oohara Sora/Etou Kouki, 空昂





	[空昂] 打開窗戶，閉上眼

光芒永不衰滅在我們的眼裏  
當無不是無存  
我們於光輝將前行 至遠

♫ Alfabet Świateł (光芒文字) - Cleo

  


録音前8週──

「詳細日程會再彙整後，循例寄至。」

宣傳部的職員尚在結語，昂輝的視線卻不經意又飄向桌對面斜角處。雖然會議時走神是不好，但是空的表情讓昂輝太在意了。不同於leader會議或ALIVE內部討論，因為此刻是SOARA主場、進行的是SOARA的單獨企劃，昂輝只是受邀參與。

「最終確認在……」

“…！”

視焦對上了空的雙眼。昂輝趕緊低下頭。感覺是一點也不像自己的虛晃侷促。

但、那個……太狡猾了。像那樣，露出那種表情…。本來昂輝已經很敬重空的音樂了，不只是音樂，在任何事物上，空所展現出的熱忱及旺盛精力，每每讓昂輝目眩，甚而生起的憧憬與競爭，都是昂輝很珍貴的力量來源。愛慕著這樣的空。

現在的空又在另一層意義上更深深吸引住昂輝的意識了。

做為SOARA的leader，空就座在閒置的主位旁側，經理的若月、然後是守人、宗司、廉、望依序並列在昂輝對面。昂輝則與其他相關人員坐在同側，領席的是這次企劃的事務所總籌專員，在空的正對面。不同於Growth的格局安排。而且，跨組的會議時通常空都會跟昂輝坐在一起的。像現在這樣的狀況，很新奇。

昂輝再抬起眼時，空的注意力已經不在這裡了。

些微的、古怪的失落。在胸腔裏輕輕搔癢。

這樣不行。為了抓回飄忽心緒，昂輝重新專注於身前的螢幕，編整剛才輸入的討論紀錄，卻不免承認，即使用力盯著白底黑字，浮現的仍然是空剛才的模樣。

意識到自己已經全身全心向著空了。

而會議就在這樣細細驚惶的感悟中結束。纏繞著對與會者和Growth的小歉疚、以及對自身的巨大難解。心不在焉，昂輝收拾起資料，準備與其他人招呼。

「昂輝。」

而先上前來的是宗司。略罕有的展開。昂輝抬眼要回應。

「宗…」

「等下借一點時間。有些話。」

尚不及回應，宗司已經錯身往會議室門口。緊接著宣傳部的人過來確認、再然後望說著昂輝搞不清次序但大概是很厲害的想法，並在廉半推半催下離開。

最後剩下是，空。

「KO──kun！」

「空。」

昂輝能清楚感覺到臉上抑不住得嘴角上揚。

「嘿嘿哼，剛才KOH-kun看了我好幾次對吧，對我入迷了是嘛～哈哈、開玩笑的、」

「是啊。剛才的空，真的很帥氣。…我看入迷了。」

空感嘆著同時仰面摀臉。

「……好耀眼…」

昂輝慣常的微笑默默守望著空的奇行。

然後走廊外守人溫和的聲音傳來提醒下一個行程。 

「哦啊、糟了、！…KOH-kun！」

「沒關係的。空才是趕快去吧，別被我耽誤了。」

表情豐富的空臉上一下子著急、接著表情發軟害臊起來，然後又很高興似得牽起昂輝的雙手。鮮烈的舒暢氣息靠近昂輝的頸根。空只是輕輕點吻，尚不及去感覺就拉開了距離，而殘餘下的熱卻如波紋瀲散，臉頰泛起晴風輕拂時的癢暖。

「那、那我先走了！今天辛苦了KOH-kun！」

未等昂輝反應，空幾乎像是逃跑似的出了會議室，聲音漸漸遠去。

“因為是恋人、吶！”彷彿能看到空紅著臉這樣說。

昂輝淺噙著笑，整理起隨身物要往門邊，抬眼瞬間視線撞上堵在前面的宗司。

「啊、抱歉，稍微耽擱了…」

跟空說話讓昂輝一下子忘了宗司也還在等。昂輝對這樣的恍神感到有些懊惱，但是因為對象是空，所以也無可厚非了吧。雖然大概又要被調侃了，而不禁苦笑。

「…宗司？」

然而對面並沒有如預期的返以消遣。板著表情，在思考著什麼的模樣。

「我不會干涉你們。所以，現在要提醒你的事，我是以SOARA的成員這個身份，必須讓你知道。但、這並非就要你去過於顧慮什麼了，這樣也不會是空所希望的。」

「我必須知道的事……？」

宗司走近向昂輝，隔著比起平常要微微得更緊繃了些的距離。幾要被壓得退步。

恍似是、被從上面警戒著瞪視。

「這次跟你們之前一起唱過duo的狀況不一樣。你也清楚的吧，Neo X Lied是有作曲者跨團成份在的企劃，但現在是，那傢伙要寫歌給你，只屬於你的歌。」

「…我知道。」

雖然不覺得宗司有惡意，但即使是昂輝也能感覺到向著自己的尖銳警告。

「你並不會是以Growth的一部份去唱的，空也不是要寫一個反映SOARA的歌。不是SOARA的大原空、也不是Growth的衛藤昂輝，而是，空以自身的所有、僅僅為了你而寫下的。……空將會是用這樣的態度，去寫那首歌。那麼我做為SOARA的成員、MORI、望、廉也是，不會並且也不能對這次作曲站在往常一樣的立場。」

宗司更靠近了昂輝，餘下一步的空間。

這個對話意思很明瞭了。然而、正是在這層理解上，昂輝想要支持空的決定、想要…回應空的心意。用自己的全部，想要去回應空，這都是出於自己所願。

「…我會全力的、用自己的方式去支持空的。」

昂輝回視宗司鐵色的雙眸，以著不被壓倒的覺悟。

「是嗎…。那就好。……當然一切能順利是最理想的，我也不想認為那傢伙都到現在了還應付不來這些事，但…。如果真的有什麼，KOH，這次只有你能站在空的身邊，你對那傢伙而言……空是，真的非常重視你。這點，不要忘了。」

「嗯。我知道的，從心底。……謝謝，宗司。空能有你一直在身邊，真是太好了。」

宗司略微睜大了眼，然後嘴角勾起淺弧，又似是隱約無奈。

正要張開的嘴又立即閉起，並沒有再對昂輝說什麼。宗司對空、空的作曲，抱持著怎麼樣的愛情，昂輝又一次地確認了，並且也心裏深受觸動與感激。

「我會盡我所能的。宗司。」

  


録音前4週──

畫面裏，衛的雙手離開琴鍵，與並肩坐著的昂輝一齊看向鏡頭這裡。畫面開始搖晃，空的歡呼聲幾乎淹沒前面衛的有些靦腆在問著些什麼，然後空立即回話。

『MAMO-chan好厲害！完全變成了不同曲子的感覺，而且超級Growth的啊！』

『那也是空-kun認真考慮了KOH-kun的歌聲的關係吧，Growth的聲音全部都是我的驕傲哦！但是啊，空-kun能引出KOH-kun又一次不同的風貌，我果然還是沒辦法不嫉妒啊……唔喔、！這段剪掉！我這什麼心胸狹窄的男人啊好難為情！』

『MAMO-chan這個是直播啦…』

『哇啊啊啊忘記了──！！』

空笑岔了嘆著氣，轉鏡頭回到自己身上要做結尾，跟線上的觀眾招呼。

『那麼～以上就是正式公開前，由Growth的作曲家MAMO-chan帶來的即興無插電teaser！嗯嗯…雖然只有短短十幾秒不過確實是我的自信之作喲？各位、後續釋出的訊息也請不要錯過了！另外還想做一些宣傳～下回公演相關的…』

眺著精神奕奕對著鏡頭講話的空，昂輝感覺到身旁的動作。

衛趁著這邊不在背景，輕聲靠近昂輝耳側。

「怎麼了嗎？KOH-kun？」

「…衛的即興確實很厲害，但為什麼要藏著原版的…」

「欸？」

「本來說是空要先展示的，但昨天、空又說是臨時有狀況取消了直播。」

「……」

「衛？」

「…………KOH-kuuuun～！這種事要早點跟我說啊！！」

宣傳結束的空又拿著手機轉向衛與昂輝。

『最後最後！當然還要感謝的是KOH-kun！真的是啊、能夠有KOH-kun的歌聲收錄在我以作曲家身份發表的第一張專輯裏……嗚嗚，這麼幸福真的可以嗎我～！』

『我才是非常榮幸能參與哦。』

『剛才的！請務必遺忘掉啊正在收看的觀客們！！那個只是！一時的不察！！』

『衛…』

回望昂輝的苦笑，衛在心底則是警鈴炸響。

雖然不知道完整原曲是什麼模樣，但先發佈了他人的改編版本……這樣一定會被拿來比較的。尤其衛又是Growth的作曲家。空第一次寫給昂輝的歌，考慮到兩人的親密關係，這層意義的重量，就只有當事者的兩人理解。但各自在創作者與演繹者的立場卻又碰觸不到對方，心裏的徬徨與自我質疑就沒有誰能分擔了。

……要是什麼波瀾都沒就好了。

  


共有我們許多問題  
甚至還有更多分歧  
去靠近彼此而仍然  
不太像我們想要的  
今天我們轉動自己就像…

♫ Karuzela (迴轉木馬) - Sylwia Grzeszczak

  


録音前2週──

空撤回了原本提交的曲名。

詢問若月後，雖然可以稍微延後預定昂輝要進錄音室的時間，但後續會有很多瑣碎麻煩的調整，企劃、行銷、工廠，都得為了趕上發售日前到位。所以空拒絕了。

雖然是還沒到緊急，也不是沒有壓線的狀況過。但、空已經窩在作業室好幾天了。

原因再明顯不過。都是為了要給昂輝的歌曲。

「我想知道，空真正心裏所想的。」

移動座椅滑輪傾身向空拉近彼此距離，覆手淺淺擱在空的腿上。

片刻的遲疑，空才抬起眼，卻又立即轉開。彷彿畏懼著什麼。昂輝忍住怦跳心音。

「稍微……不，沒事的。」

「……」

不能退縮。如果是往常的相處模式，出於對空的信賴──當然現在昂輝依然是完全相信著空的──想要去尊重空的意志。但是這真的是空所需要的嗎？最近開始這樣懷疑起。如果有什麼自己還能做得更多的。即使笨拙，也不能逃避。

「KOH-kun…？」

「我、希望能成為你的助力…想要支持空。不只是生活裏的，不只是想著空然後製作空喜歡的食物，我想要在更靠近你的位置分擔。至少…想聽空的話語。」

本來出於尊重每個人自身的好惡，昂輝從不會過於去汲營SNS上的風評。但因為日前與衛一起唱了空的歌，事後昂輝確實反省了沒有先再跟空確認意思就答應了那時的宣傳方式。幸好的是SNS上的反應都是很正面的、受到溫暖而熱情的應援，大家都很期待空的歌……是這樣的期待讓空負荷不住…？又或、還有什麼…

「……結果還是給KOH-kun造成負擔了嗎。」

空的臉上浮著苦笑，反握起昂輝的雙手，然後又輕輕放掉。殘留下脆弱的溫暖。

「負擔什麼的…並不是這樣的啊。空才是因為我們的關係感覺到了負擔，所以、…。」

昂輝縮手摀住胸口，愣睜著眼，呼吸一時漏了換氣。

說錯了。從來都不是要將這次合作依建在彼此的恋愛關係上的。

「……對不起。空，我知道並非因為我是空的恋人，所以你才找我參與。但我也確實是你的伴侶，公事內我尊重空的意思不會強求，然而在不過問你的工作細節的前提下，我想以恋人這個身份支持你。所以……所以、不要拒絕我好嗎，空…。」

昂輝試著更貼近了空，沒有被更進一步排斥，才圈起臂彎，擁抱住空。

感受著彼此的體溫。布料磨擦的聲音。

「…謝謝，KOH…。」

潤染溼氣的低喃悶悶暖拂著昂輝的肩嶺與耳畔。

空回擁了昂輝。似乎能感覺到對方穩定的心跳就在自己裏面，成為自身循環的一部份，共構合一。緩慢而隱微，像這樣察知了自己的裏面已經變成不只有自己了，並且因此湧生難以言喻的安心感。…為什麼呢，僅只一個擁抱，卻有這樣的力量。

然後昂輝才驚覺，並非是空需要自己，昂輝自己才是。感覺到、…寂寞。

瞬間，幾乎是想哭的。

原來即使在身邊，心與心的距離也可以這麼遙遠而無法碰觸到對方。

「空…」

「我就在這裡喔。抱歉吶，這段時間忽略了KOH-kun。但是……剛才昂輝說的那些，有些部份，我、果然還是沒辦法同意。」

空稍微拉開距離，額壓著額，彼此氣息交融。空執起昂輝的手，放上自己胸膛。

「既然這是為了KOH而做的歌，包含了我的心意，所有的憧憬、感謝、愛情……。全部、全部，想要獻給KOH的一切。雖然不敢說就都在這個歌裏了，但……嗯。確實是有私心的啊。所以。KOH能容許我的任性嗎？我還想再更加把勁。」

「空……。瞭解了。既然這對你有這麼重大的意義，我也想完成空的意願。」

滿溢情思的視線交會，輕輕相覷而笑。

雖然空的表情仍然是那樣的隱隱虛恍著，但是感受到的愛意又是那麼的堅定。

昂輝撫摸空的雙頰，吻上熱息薄散、渴望著昂輝的唇。

兩肩被空抓住，昂輝倒坐下地板，躺身。急趨激烈的索求舔舐著昂輝。

倉促呼息間，昂輝最後所見的是恋人臉上，那令昂輝胸腔內絞緊的徬徨抑鬱。

昂輝環抱住空的頭與肩胛，仰頸讓空能縱情獲取。

「…空、…嗯唔……沒事的…哈、啊…空想做的…全部、都可以…」

  


録音前1週──

昂輝因為自己的天真與盲昧而悔恨不已。

期限日前，作曲家閉門在作業室內雖然是習慣了的常態，但現在的空不只如此。

現在反鎖在裏面的空，不一樣。

「空……再、好好的，談一次可以嗎…？……唔…」

昂輝低頭抵著門板，盡力克制著聲音裡的顫抖。

然而門的另一邊仍然未有動靜。無處可去的焦急侵蝕著昂輝的理智。不只是因為連日來被躲避而見不到空，而是居然自己變成了空想逃離的存在，這個事實令昂輝幾乎難以承受得苦澀。但、又思及現在的空一定面臨著比昂輝此刻的痛楚還要再更巨大的折磨，昂輝實在沒辦法就只是坐著任憑心底的無助與恐慌孳蔓。

失敗了。

沒能成為空的支持，還反倒變成了負擔，拖垮了空的心。

其它什麼都無所謂了，只要空沒事，不需要用音樂或是別的什麼來證明那些眼所不能見的事物，只要能看到空是笑著的，即使不在自己身邊，昂輝別無所求。

「一句話也可以……空…讓我確認你在，就算……不想看到我、也…」

輕輕敲著門板，生怕會破損了什麼似的。

思考漸漸變得艱難。昂輝跌坐下，頹身、無可抑止得細咽。感受靜默裏恍若永恆的漫長等待是多麼的無力而焦灼。即使只是一秒，心被隔絕了就如離水的魚。

『…KOH-kun。』

物質阻絕裏，空的聲音，虛寂而遲弱漸失。

『我還是辦不到啊，KOH。……對不起…還不夠堅強，沒能保護KOH-kun，我真的…』

「保護…？什麼…？不是這樣的。空，我要的就只是、你只要做你自己就好啊！」

『……不行。』

「…欸？」

輕巧一聲的淡薄拒絕卻讓昂輝心裏驚駭得泛白。

『果然我是不行的。…KOH-kun，傷害了你，我不會原諒自己……我已經沒資格了。』

「空…？…空！」

『不能再待在KOH-kun的身邊了。這樣的我…』

「啊……唔…不是這樣的…為什麼……不是…不是這樣的啊…！空…！！」

恐慌讓昂輝幾乎無法組織言語。

這種要失去了自己一部份的感覺，徹底侵奪去昂輝的意識，貫穿在心口捅出一漥幽黑深洞。身體在發冷，龐然驚惶壓在肩上，手腳使不出力氣得發軟，只能害怕著將發生的一切，而完全無能為力，只能反覆搖著頭，彷彿就能拒絕去認知。

『……不必再管我了，KOH-kun…。我沒辦法再繼續了啊，我…寫不出來的…』

「不是的…不要……我不要這樣…」

昂輝摀住自己的嘴，用力上閉眼，淚水隨之溢出雙眸。

誰…誰能……

「昂輝！」

物體碰落的聲響。昂輝茫然抬首，仰望去，是急跑到身旁了的宗司。

「…啊……」

想起了那時宗司曾說過的。

「對不起……對不起…我、沒能守護空，啊、嗚……宗司…」

昂輝抓著宗司的腿褲，哽咽得發不出任何話語，漸漸脫力滑下，趴在宗司的腳邊。

等待著宗司的責難。

然而宗司只是輕淺低嘆了聲。

「……廉，去Growth那裡叫個誰過來。」

「好、好的！」

廉的背影不見後，宗司拾起剛才掉落的購物袋整理齊，屈身蹲跪下，扶起昂輝。

「那時跟你說了的那些，不是為了讓你變成現在這樣啊。」

宗司放緩了語氣說著。啜泣不止的昂輝卻沒能聽進多少了。

「只憑我是辦不到的啊、宗司，…空……空需要你們，……不是我…。」

「…你現在整個都亂了，這些話我會當作沒聽到。」

「……對不、起。…但…我…、」

宗司稍微拍了拍昂輝的背，即使並不能去撫平那些在畏懼著的震顫。但是宗司也知道這並不是自己力所能及的範圍，所以只能盡量不流露情緒得站立起身。

「接下來的就交給我吧。…回去好好休息，KOH。」

昂輝訥訥望著宗司敲門同時短促喚了空，未待多時，門從裏被打開了。

沒有為昂輝而開的門…

再關上前，昂輝仰頸想至少看一眼空，但完全被立即擋入的宗司遮住了。

  


冰雹 雨 字詞的風暴  
緘默 喊叫 但待在這裡  
孤單即使待在一起時  
分別 但成對

♫ Na pół (成半) - Cleo

  


空為宗司開了門後，迅速折返窩回作業桌前，沒看到門外昂輝的樣子。

屈膝抱腿在椅上的空沒看向宗司，埋臉在膝間。

「…我搞砸了。」

「是啊。」

宗司隨手拉了椅子，併到空的身邊。寬大的手沉沉擱置上空的髮頂。

「事務所那邊我會出面，你就先整理好自己再去想別的，現在硬上只會造成更多擔憂，廉他們也會動搖的。……還有，KOH，兩個人再好好的談一次吧。」

「嗯…。」

不知道為什麼，即使宗司所說的全是些都已經顯而易見心底明白的事，但只因為是由宗司口中說出，卻能於此湧現本來沒有的踏實。是宗司與生俱有的撫慰特質嗎，或者被寵壞了事事去依賴宗司而養成了的慣性。無論如何，現在需要的、能夠帶來起碼一絲慰藉而不至於繼續下墜，或許只是需要宗司說出點什麼。

空握住宗司的手，感覺得到確實的力量返還。

「…KOH-kun一定很難受吧…」

「讓Growth的傢伙帶走去休息了，現在不是你需要擔心的事。」

「嗯…謝謝。」

空稍微轉偏頭，現出一側的濕潤圓眼，靜靜眨著向宗司。深吸口氣後，才悶出聲。

「我……說了非常、非常過份的話。」

宗司維持著原本體勢，斜看往前方什麼也沒有的空氣，沒應聲也不特意轉向空。

「自信滿滿得以為自己夠強了……結果、卻還是……害怕著。」

「但，這次不一樣的吧。」

「哪裡有不同嗎，還是那樣停不下去看SNS，然後變得完全不知道該怎麼辦了。」

單手摀住臉，向上抓亂髮瀏。

語氣裏止不住顫抖。

這次並非曾經歷的那些批評與訕諷，而是更加沉重的。…期待，來自支持者與聽眾的期待，期待空的個人風格、期待SOARA的新風貌、期待昂輝再詮釋、期待結合昂輝的Growth脈絡。各種各樣對作品的期待與想像，有新客的讚美，也有忠實追隨者的告白，全部、全部，是那樣殷殷期盼並給予信賴，相信著空。

然而空不可能去回應每一個此相迥異的期待。

「但，一直以來SOARA每次不也面對過了嗎，這是被喜愛著的證明啊。」

這次又有哪裏不一樣…？

有的。

「KOH…。該怎麼做，什麼才是最適合KOH-kun的，在這裡、在這個當下，由我所能給予昂輝的全部裏面，該怎麼挑選出最好的部份再組裝起來……。不知道啊！」

所有那些潛在的失望，都將不僅是指向空。

昂輝可能受傷。因為空而承受傷害。

「只要想到有這種可能性，我就、……我就…真的…辦不到了…」

雙手騷亂著頭髮，咬牙慨嘆，發洩著積壓日久瀕臨崩潰邊緣的挫折與無力感。那攪打著意識，想要丟棄卻又偏執得一次又一次撿起，刨開心臟、塞回體內。虛轉著無意義的優柔不斷，最終消耗掉了僅剩的一點自信，於是惶惶迷失了方向。

宗司輕笑了聲。

「……果然是這樣啊。那，我就放心了。你會沒事的，空。」

「宗…司…？」

空愣抬起花了的臉，失焦的雙眼疑惑著。

「你不是害怕自己受傷才退縮了的。而是因為對昂輝太重視了、只是一個勁思考著昂輝，於是不敢貿然前進。既然如此，假使你又膽怯了，無論多少次，KOH那傢伙也能讓你再振作起來。……知道為什麼嗎，空？」

突來的提問下，空只是呆然搖頭。

「因為你對KOH的臉完全沒抵抗力嘛。那張臉對你說什麼，你就什麼都好了啊。」

「欸、？欸欸！？…什、…才沒那麼膚淺吧…！」

「哈哈，開玩笑的。」

宗司淺淺斜揚著嘴角，笑得逞意。

空悶聲瞪著這樣的宗司，連帶著剛才的鬱氣似乎一點一點流掉著。

「嗯，雖然是玩笑。不過…嘛……在我看來，你是為了哪個誰而自陷困境，總優過將自己單獨隔開出世界。至少、那個誰還會在你身邊，幫助你脫困，而就算分離了，你也就能解脫。這算……win-win？…唔，好像也不是這樣。哈哈，無所謂吧。」

「到底哪裡是認真講的哪裡是胡說的啦…」

空壓眉堵著氣睨去。

宗司抬手拍了空的上臂。

「這個嘛，就得由你自己去搞懂了。」

  


涼太自最初的慌亂裏恢復後，首先去倒了杯水來。

「KOH……緩一些了嗎？」

共用室裏只有涼太與昂輝。真的是涼太打算了如果今天再沒有進展，就要去干預的，沒想到還是來不及了。……趕到時，門就在昂輝的眼前被關閉，昂輝跪在地上仰望著，表情是那麼的……涼太絕不想再看到了。如果會讓昂輝痛苦成這樣，乾脆兩人從沒有交往就好了…。最近不只一次的，知道是賭氣，涼太仍忍不住想。

主要還是氣惱自己。

並且也埋怨空的不爭氣、昂輝沒有彈性的固執責任感、這兩人過於純粹的性格。

但其實，真的不是誰的錯。

「……衛、KEN會晚些才回來。KOH的事，我都傳達了。」

肩窩上小聲窸窣片刻，又歸於無。

知道昂輝總是不願讓人費心，然而涼太更知道隱瞞、獨自承擔只會讓身邊重視的人們更難過。這點昂輝也清楚，所以、才沒有抗拒涼太的擅自主張吧。

涼太正坐著，讓昂輝傾身靠在身側，指間交扣握住昂輝的手在腿上擱著。美麗的柔長金髮就歇在肩上，依然潔淨無瑕的光芒，漂蕩著植草清新與哀傷。偶爾細微抽氣、淺淺呼吸著，幾乎彷彿安睡了，只是受到模糊的夏夢侵擾。

「…我所做了的，卻將空推離我的身邊…。」

「KOH只是、做了KOH認為該做的，不是這樣嗎？……還是，KOH後悔了…？」

良久，涼太感覺到肩膀上細微的摩擦。

「沒有……也不能這樣說。但，那是因為應該可以用不同的方式，而非…變成這樣。……想為空做些什麼的心意是沒有後悔的，只是或許，有哪裡弄錯了…唔…」

失速的語尾悶散在涼太的衣襟上。

涼太梳撫著胸膛上的淡金髮叢，承接住昂輝的上身，虛擁。

哭泣、爭吵、試了又試，感覺總得說點什麼，卻止於無聲的尖嘯，但仍然待在這裡，不願逃離。即使陪伴在身邊卻仍然感覺到的寂寞，既是成對的、又各分屬自己的那一半。屬於自己的失敗、屬於對方的失敗。但，還是想再次聽到。

用滿溢著愛戀的晴朗聲音，呼喚自己的名字。

「……真的…很難受啊，RYOH…！……像這樣難堪的模樣，不想被空看到…。」

昂輝趴在涼太的臂彎裏，一吸一頓抽噎著。

「KOH…。不是這樣的啊，這樣責怪自己，我、甚至空，都只會心更痛而已啊。」

「但、剛才…就算只有一瞬間…。……真的很…嫉妒著宗司。…知道宗司、SOARA是怎樣的意義，對空而言。我也沒想過拿自己跟其它任何對空重要的事物去比較，每一個能帶給空幸福的，不管是什麼，我都希望能長伴在空身邊。……但直到剛才，空的門沒有為了我而開，但宗司卻可以進去，……。…真的好難受，被拒絕…」

涼太忍不住摟緊了昂輝。

能讓總被調侃無欲無求的昂輝自主意識到所謂獨佔欲的，也只能是因為昂輝身邊不可取代的他。那麼，無論付出什麼，涼太都不願昂輝失去這樣嵌入了靈魂的愛。

「…再試一次吧，KOH。…多少次也能行的，因為是KOH啊。」

回應著涼太的溫柔擁抱，昂輝輕輕頷首、嚥氣。

「嗯…。……謝謝，RYOH…」

  


我們將會寫下 為後繼的情侶  
作為證明關於這個永恆不朽的咒語

♫ Bajka (故事) - Sylwia Grzeszczak

  


臨近午間，昂輝敲響了門。再一次的。

「KOH-kun…。」

僅只是得到應門，已足以讓昂輝的心口裏滿溢喜悅，同時恐懼也吹來逆風而幾乎想要後退。不確定接下來又該怎麼做。對未知的恐懼、對失去的恐懼。然而正因為如此，因為會害怕，於是更能確定了自己並不想就這樣結束。還不行。

以此生出了小小的勇氣。

空讓昂輝坐到彼此慣常相處時的位置，並著肩，但隔出若隱若現的距離。

「昨天…真的很對不起。」

先開口的是空。

「我也是。沒有注意到你到底需要的是什麼，對你施加壓力了。……雖然知道昨天你所說的那些並非是你的真心，但我還是想要回覆。空…、」

空猛然傾身去摀住了昂輝的嘴。

彼此的距離縮減為無，空環抱住昂輝的後腰，動作慎重而堅定將昂輝攬近自己，昂輝也順從著空的意思，挪身跨坐到空的雙腿上。親暱的姿勢摩擦起溫情。

「空…？」

「每次都是KOH立刻就說出那些很帥氣的、告白什麼的…。這次！請讓我先啊！」

昂輝睜大了潤藍狹眸，然後輕聲噙笑。

「嗯。我也想聽。空的話語。」

迅速紅了臉的空視焦游移，清了清喉嚨，才仰首正面向昂輝。

「咳…。…KOH，對不起。昨天說的都不是我真正想要的。我不想跟KOH分開，想要、繼續在KOH的身邊…，想要KOH能陪著我，重要的時刻或瑣碎的時間，都想要與你分享。……KOH，雖然是這樣的我，但愛著你的心意，從不曾動搖。」

空執起昂輝的手，擺在自己的左胸膛。

怦跳著的心音，透入指掌，直接流入思緒裏，連帶著也漸漸變得溢暖。

「…空的意思，確實收到了。」

昂輝低下視線，金絲落掩，稍微虛飾燎燒的喜悅。

總覺得，剛才進門以前所有翻攪在心緒裏的苦楚都好像沒有必要一樣，就只是需要兩個人、從心裏說出真正的想法，即已足夠。或許並不能實際解決什麼，空的截止期限仍然存在，但、另一方面卻又是如此得不一樣了。不再感覺到孤單。

確實不是一個人。

「太好了…。雖然不願那麼想，但還是害怕過要是KOH對我失望怎麼辦啊。」

「那是，不可能的事哦。」

昂輝輕聲笑著，捧起空的臉，點吻。

多少清楚彼此都不是擅長有事藏心底的性格。但的確空是要來得更容易隱瞞真意的那一方。這次的事情或許也是一種考驗，本以為是完全坦白了沒有任何秘密的關係，卻仍然暗埋不穩的流沙，會因為某個契機而吞噬彼此。所以經過此關，至少知道這段關係是需要維護並必要時重新檢視的，絕非能理所當然得一直平靜順利。能感覺到彼此的鍵結更強韌了，雖然未來可能還有阻礙，但、只要是心與心。

故事的幸福結局沒有那麼難以想像。

從克制著的觸碰，逐步加深，開始渴望起沉溺於當下的愉悅裏。

「…哈…嗯、…」

昂輝扶著空的雙肩，仰頸細吟，呼吸變得燥熱。衣襬被掀起、溫柔的撫摸流連在胸前，揉捏著胸肌，乳首被吸吮著而熱癢，因而繃緊了腰桿，但融化的感知又漸漸無力控制身軸而放軟，越來越依靠向身前正在肆意標記著自己的行動。

接手被空拉上至頸根的衣料團，昂輝兩手交叉抓起衣襬，連同罩衫一併脫去。

過程裏空繼續親吻著昂輝的裸裎胸膛、鎖骨、頸膚，吮咬下嫩紅，蕩起陣陣刺激。

然後昂輝的手摸上自己的褲帶並解開前扣。

「欸…？」

空在忙碌之間抬起驚異的一瞥。

「傍晚還要穿去現場。」

昂輝苦笑著，並俐落褪去了長褲。白皙軀體盡暴露在作業室的昏暖照明裏，彷彿閃爍著零星鑽塵，懸流在線形緊緻的纖實身曲間，臂肩、胸、腹、腰弧，張開的修長雙腿跨坐在空的股間，隨著呼吸升伏而擦起每一點細微位移，都在挑逗著敏感的體幹下端。外觀是絕美的淨白雕塑，卻有意無意試探著人性裏的猥慾。

空的熱鳴思緒底下急竄夾帶惡質的玩興。

「！、唔…」

僅只隔著底褲，纖薄彈性布料緊密包覆著，昂輝能非常清晰感覺到積極塞入臀縫的複數指節。手指不僅強硬彰顯著分量存在，還故意來回撥弄，搔壓著嫩弱密處。

「呃、哈啊、…等、太快──唔嗯嗯…」

一根手指彎折起並摳入，昂輝立即蜷身驟彈，趕緊抓住空的兩肩。

雖然知道空只是一時興起，不過昂輝確實感覺到底褲已經變得很是礙事了。

「唔…」

不甘被動的昂輝挪身更貼近空，臀間曳著空的手就一併壓上了空的膨脹處。

「咦、等、…KOH、！啊、」

「！！、呣…啊、啊嗯♡」

濕熱吟喘忽然拔尖。

然而昂輝沒能多想到自己此刻那裡只貼覆著底褲的部位已撐起了更張揚的形狀，並且就這麼撞上空的腹部，使了勁被摩擦。纖維搓揉的聲音。雖然昂輝幾乎全裸了，空卻仍然衣著完整，什麼也沒露。昂輝開始遲來得感覺到羞恥了。

「空、等…！？」

夾在臀間的手指，居然就鑽進腿根的底褲縫裏。

「KOH，今天很積極啊…」

似乎剛才的喘息完全被誤會了。

但也來不及解釋，空的手指就直探入，揉弄、按押敏感的纖薄私密肌膚，掌腹捧觸著。腿間完全被空一手掌握住，昂輝上身趴倒向空，只能抱緊著空的肩，陣陣喘息著。就連空的衣服摩擦在昂輝裸露的肌膚上都變得刺激難忍。昂輝充熱挺硬的那裡，被空隔著底褲的彈性布料摩擦，開始自下而上滑撫，緩慢撸動起。

「咿、啊…嗯唔…哈…、嗯…」

「KOH……好美…」

發軟的雙腳幾乎要扣不住在空的腿上，遑論回應空。

空分神滑動坐椅轉向更靠近往作業桌，讓昂輝的後腰能倚著桌沿。稍微獲得些許餘裕的昂輝立刻拉起空的衣領，但平常靈巧的手卻亂扒著怎麼也辦不到讓襟領同時越過空的兩耳，泛紅喘氣的盪漾表情悽悽擰眉，狹麗瀅眸潤澤泫染。

「唔…嗯、…為什…」

全神貫注的昂輝沒能注意到，空用著此生無憾的表情望過來。

並且昂輝也錯過了空斜眼看向門邊。

「！…」

慾望的火焰瞬間裏幾近被澆熄。但空仍然很體貼得忍住沒有尖叫出聲驚擾昂輝。

宗司與涼太就站在剛才忘了鎖、現在被打開了的門口處。

涼太的眼神。不是人類了。

旁邊肅穆的宗司抓著一張紙平攤示向空，並指著紙面上印刷的黑字內容。

截止期限。

然後兩人無聲闔回門板，徒留驚魂未定的空。

「…空……空？」

潮濕的熱喘叫喚著空。昂輝扳正空的臉。細眉與薄唇的緩弧明顯在不滿空分心。

「沒事的！……只是…KOH太煽情了，像做夢一樣就有點恍神了啊哈哈哈！」

麗眸眨了眨，像在分析話語裏意涵，然後微微撇頭，羞赧重新染回雙頰。

昂輝環抱住空的後頸，泛濕暖息湊近耳畔。

「才不是夢啊…。……所以…快點…、……空的……想要…」

「、！！」

雖然才剛被那樣熄滅大半情慾，空此刻明顯感覺到下面迅起了熱烈興奮。

啊…但是截止期限…

涼太果然好可怕啊。…

…………等下要怎麼跟昂輝解釋事情途中的模樣全被摯友給看遍了…

…、

……。

「……。…KOH、真的很美啊…」

意識的一處角落狠狠煩惱著事後的地獄，空仍然感受到前所未有的幸福。

**Author's Note:**

> 上昇気流...............   
> 真的就是幾遍都要說啊，會讓我哭的歌不必然是客觀上我認為優秀也不必然是主觀上我感覺喜歡，我就只是聽了ㄟ烤  
> 所以感覺我再怎麼說這首歌的好，也沒有公信力啊(本來就沒有  
> 總之謝謝空的從一始終和昂輝的高音謝謝tkpr謝謝世界我死了  
> 反正就是Neo X Lied公佈空昂要唱歌了喔耶!!!!的時候開始寫這篇文，然後發售隔天寫完
> 
> 照例的雖然最後感覺自己寫了個什麼細膩的文耶(只是感覺)但事實上最初的靈感還是下品。  
> 想寫空寫歌瓶頸然後昂輝用身體安慰但沒效空還是崩潰了需要soara成員的鼓勵才能振作而自己都用上身體了還是比不上soara對空要有影響而絕望的昂輝。(一口氣  
> 就是下品。完全就是OOC。  
> 想寫空在對著螢幕創作同時昂輝在桌底下服務。還想寫自暴自棄的空讓昂輝在自己面前用後面一個人去，為了不加重空體力負擔所以用視覺服務緩解空的正常生理需求而感到責任感的昂輝。重點是不管自己怎麼付出結果空真正需要的還是soara這樣的絕望感。(好興奮)
> 
> OOC又寫不完vs性癖得不到滿足  
> 所以...最後就是選擇去蕪存菁(?)寫了這篇ㄅ  
> 就概念上基本是一樣的嘛但就是拿掉我的性癖爆發的OOC部份  
> 反正也難寫(ㄍ  
> 就是又多花了時間要刪改太露骨的用詞段落ww
> 
> 隨然感覺還是寫了比較不像原作的空跟こうくん了但我拒絕說這是ooc不然真的不知道自己當初在糾結什麼就揮灑性癖就好了啊反正都是ooc了(暴言)  
> 但最後這篇的結構依然殘念感覺就像8章的小說壓縮成8個一千字w
> 
> BGM的部份~就是一些適合風格的歌。(雜)  
> 我現在腦裏只剩上昇気流了....痛哭ㄜ
> 
> 感謝看到這裡的你!!!


End file.
